Tomorrow Never Lies
by AkabaneKazama
Summary: "Na...Kuroko. Kumohon, bicaralah padaku."/hujan itu mengguyur ukiran nama sang pemilik yang terpatri indah di atas batu marmer abu-abu persegi panjang/"Kenapa, Kagami-kun? Kenapa kau tak mengatakan apapun?"/One-shot/Fictogemino pertama saya/Disarankan membaca sambil mendengar lagu duet KagaKuro 'Tomorrow Never Lies' biar feels-nya kerasa :v


**TOMORROW NEVER LIES**

.

**Disclaimer** : Kuroko no Basuke punya Tadatoshi Fujimaki. Kalau punya saya, pasti Nigou (?) yang jadi pemeran utamanya :v

.

**Genre (s)** : Angst/Friendships

.

**Warn** : Apakah ada sedikit unsur **KagaKuro** disini? Mereka hanya sebatas teman doank kok, ga lebih. **Typo **selalu menyertai, berikut kenistaan lain yang mungkin ikut nyelip (?)

.

**Note (s)** : Ini Fictogemino pertama saya. Kalau sudah baca dari awal hingga akhir, jangan lupa untuk baca dari akhir hingga awal ya. Disarankan untuk **membaca sambil mendengarkan lagu** **duet KagaKuro** "**Tomorrow Never Lies**" (terutama pas bagian puisinya) biar feels-nya lebih kerasa :v

.

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ DON'T FLAME**

Tombol _back _selalu setia menunggu keputusan anda sekalian.

.

.

.

.

* * *

_I told you already_

_I'll always be your light_

_Forever and ever_

.

Hari demi hari berlalu bagaikan angin sepoi-sepoi berhembus, tak pernah terlihat bersahabat lagi di kedua mata itu. Meski waktu telah lama terlewati, meski minggu telah berganti bulan, bulan telah berganti tahun, ingatan akan apa yang telah terjadi tak akan pernah berubah. Waktu seakan telah berhenti bagi _mereka_, setelah Kami-sama merenggut kebahagiaan kedua insan disana—baik dirinya yang harus mengarungi kekejaman dunia semu, _juga lelaki yang telah pergi ke tempat nun jauh disana, tak akan pernah bisa digapai lagi_.

"_Na_...Kuroko. Kumohon, bicaralah padaku."

Hujan mengguyur langit kota tokyo; pepohonan hijau juga coklatnya tanah. Dingin. Semuanya basah. Termasuk ukiran nama sang pemilik tempat yang terpatri begitu indah di atas batu marmer abu-abu persegi panjang. Juga membasahi wajah yang dulunya selalu menampilkan senyum secerah mentari pagi di musim panas. Pun, turut menyamarkan air asin yang perlahan mengalir turun, menjatuhi pipi berkulit _sun-kissed_ yang berubah dingin dan putih pucat.

"Kuroko...kalau seandainya kujawab pertanyaanmu itu, apakah kau akan berbicara denganku lagi?" kepala itu tertunduk lemah. Berkali-kali ia berdoa kepada Yang Di Atas sana. Tolong. Tolong hentikan semua penderitaan berkepanjangan ini! Ia, dan juga _lelaki itu_, sudah tak bisa menahannya lagi! Seolah jantung akan meledak kapan saja, "apakah dengan begitu, kita bisa bersama seperti dulu lagi? Berbincang dan tertawa ria seperti dulu lagi?"

Manik _crimson red_ yang kosong itu makin memerah.

.

.

"_Judulnya 'Tomorrow Never Lies'. Lagu ini bagus, lo. Tiap baris pada liriknya seolah memberi semangat kepada kita untuk jangan pernah menyerah dan terus melangkah maju ke depan. Apa kau juga menyukai lagu ini, Kagami-kun?"_

.

Sementara isak tangis tertahan masih menggema dalam kegelapan malam sunyi, tubuh tak kasat mata yang sedari tadi sudah berdiri—atau tepatnya_ melayang_—di atas makam yang lelaki itu kunjungi hanya bisa menatap hampa ke dalam sepasang bola kaca lawan bicara yang hanya ada satu-satunya disana. Kepada sang partner. _Kepada teman terbaiknya_. Merah ke biru. Biru ke merah. Meski bisa dibilang saat ini kedua sosok itu saling berhadapan, saling bertatap muka, tak satupun detik maupun menit yang dihabiskan, pemuda itu menyadari keberadaannya.

.

"_Entahlah. Aku tak pernah memikirkannya sampai saat ini. Atau aku memang tak peduli. Soalnya sekolah dan basket sudah menyita banyak perhatianku."_

.

.

Di tengah badai tak bersahabat itu, bahkan ia sudah tak peduli lagi jika visual pandang kian memudar selama genangan air mulai terbentuk di sudut sana, di manik _baby blue_ yang memiliki warna senada dengan surai lembut beraroma _vanilla_.

"Kau masih ingat pertanyaanku di hari itu, Kagami-kun? Bahkan sampai saat ini pun...aku masih menunggu jawabanmu." senyum tipis yang mengandung kesedihan teramat sangat kentara terulum di sana. Bibir itu bergetar. Gigi itu bergemeretak. Beban yang menyesakkan, coba ia tahan di pundak mungil miliknya, "jadi, kumohon. Kumohon, jawablah."

Kedua tangan itu mengepal erat. Kelopak mata jatuh berubah sayu. Sebisa mungkin—tidak. Tetapi harus—ia tak ingin terbuai dalam lautan emosi miliknya yang bahkan agak sulit dideteksi keberadaannya. Sedikit mirip dengan fisiknya juga. Ia takut. Ia takut jika itu terjadi, hati yang sudah rapuh ini akan pecah berkeping-keping layaknya cermin yang merefleksikan seluruh kebohongan. Mesti sugesti untuk terus bertahan itu terus ia ucapkan, terus ia tanamkan dalam diri yang mungkin telah kosong ini, tetap saja itu sulit. Sulit untuk menerima bahwasanya tak satupun dari mereka dapat merasakan kebahagiaan batin dunia fana. _Bahwa mereka kini harus menjalani kesendirian yang mencekik urat leher ini_.

"Kenapa, Kagami-kun? Kenapa kau tak mengatakan apapun?"

Derap air hujan di kala itu berseru kian lantang. Tak peduli cahaya hitam mulai menyelimuti langit berbintang. Tak peduli petir bersahut-sahutan dan makhluk malam berorkestra ria menemani gelap. Ia tak beranjak satu langkahpun dari pemakaman suram tanpa kehidupan. Meski tubuh telah berubah semakin dingin.

.

_I'm here_

_No matter how many years goes by._

_I'll always be your shadow_

.

.

.

* * *

(sekarang, silahkan baca mulai dari paragraf akhir menuju paragraf awal untuk melihat dari sudut pandang orang yang berbeda dan juga 'hantu' yang berbeda.)

* * *

.

.

**(A/N)** :

Fictogemino pertama saya!

Membuat fic sejenis ini ternyata susah ya. Saya sampai harus hapus draft beberapa kali dan hasilnya hanya segini. Kalau sekiranya sudut pandang Kuroko kurang dapet, maafkan saya ya. Soalnya masih _newbie_ soal fic begini.

Kalau masih ada yang kurang ngerti kenapa harus baca dua kali; itu maksudnya saat dibaca mulai dari paragraf atas, Kuroko sudah mati dan jadi hantu. Kalau dibaca dari paragraf akhir, Kagami yang sudah mati dan jadi hantu. Beda sudut pandang dan 'hantu'nya doank kok.

Judulnya nggak nyambung dengan isinya? Hehe, mau bagaimana lagi. Soalnya setelah saya denger lagu duet KagaKuro yang satu inilah, inspirasi cerita muncul dengan 'nista'nya di kepala saya. Tepatnya pas bagian Kagami bilang "Omae wa ima, doko ni iru?" (kau berada di mana sekarang?) dan Kuroko jawab "Boku wa...koko dayo." (aku...ada disini).

AAARGH! SAYA MAU NANGIS! SUMPAH SAYA MAU NANGIS TIAP KALI KUROKO BILANG KAYA GITU!

Mohon, abaikan curhatan di atas.

Ehem...baiklah. basa-basi selesai. _So_, tanpa panjang lebar dan tanpa banyak ba-bi-bu lagi...

_Don't forget to review, please._

**Best Regards**

**Akabane Kazama**


End file.
